Reflections
by Black-Cat-Germany
Summary: Die letzten Gedanken von Severus Snape im Angesicht des nahenden Todes. Warnung: Chara-Death! Songfic zu Wolfsheim "Underneath the Veil"


Das Wichtigste vorweg...  
Disclaimer: Ich verdiene mit meinen Geschichten kein Geld oder verschaffe mir sonstige Vorteile davon. Das Universum und die Charaktere habe ich mir von J.K. Rowling nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie hoffentlich unbeschadet wieder zurück.  
Das Lied ist „Underneath the veil" von Wolfsheim.

Vielen Dank und einen festen Knuddler an meine Beta-Hexe nbee!

Über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen! :-)

**Reflections**

_Sand to sand... Dust to dust..._

_Do I know whom to trust?_

_Do I know what life could be?_

_I know what I've seen!_

Er fühlte wie das Leben langsam aus ihm herausrann, wie sich eine Lache aus Blut um ihn bildete und auf dem staubigen Boden der Hütte immer weiter ausbreitete. Hier und heute endete sein Leben, doch hatte er jemals eines besessen? Seine Kindheit geprägt von Gewalt, seine Schulzeit ein nicht enden wollender Spießrutenlauf. Nun war alles vorbei, im Namen des Guten. Im Namen Dumbledores. Albus Dumbledore, der einzige Mann, dem er vertrauen konnte und wollte, der sein Halt und seine Stütze gewesen war in langen Jahren des Zweifels und des Selbsthasses. Der Mann, der ihm allerdings zum Schluss den letzten Rest seiner Unschuld nahm durch seine unmenschliche Forderung und Bitte. Desillusioniert hatte er sich schließlich den Wünschen Dumbledores gebeugt, und das letzte Stück seiner Unschuld zerbrach bei der Ausführung der gewünschten Tat. Über Jahre war er nichts anderes gewesen als eine Marionette in Dumbledores Händen, sein Tod in diesem Krieg ebenso sicher und kaltherzig eingeplant wie der von Harry Potter.

_Promises almost kept..._

_Everything that you once said_

_seems to be just a lie,_

_but Might is Right!_

Potter... James Potter... Lily! Ja, er erinnerte sich. Es gab eine Zeit, in der er vertrauen konnte. Eine Zeit des Glücks. Wärme durchströmte ihn beim Gedanken an sie. Eine Freundin, eine Vertraute, die Liebe seines Lebens war sie. „Für immer!" sagte sie. Doch „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" waren ihre letzten Worte an ihn gewesen. Dennoch hatte er nie aufgehört, an sie zu denken, sie zu lieben. Nie hatte sie verstanden weshalb er von den Schwarzen Künsten fasziniert war, weshalb er sich den Todessern anschließen wollte sobald sich die Möglichkeit dafür bot. Dieses Lovegood- Mädchen aus Ravenclaw sagte einmal: „Es ist fast so, als ob ich Freunde hätte." Ja, das war es. Er wollte Freunde haben, endlich respektiert werden, ein angesehenes Mitglied einer Gemeinschaft sein. Lieber derjenige sein, der austeilte, anstatt immer nur einstecken zu müssen. Lily verstand nie, was ihn antrieb. Sie, die so beliebt war und Freunde hatte. Er beging Fehler, veränderte sich, verletzte sie, entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr, ohne es selbst zu merken. Die Verlockung der Macht und sein Streben nach Ansehen waren es, die schließlich im Tod von Lily Potter gipfelten. Seinen Irrtum bemerkte er erst, als es bereits zu spät war. Seine Welt zerbrach.

_Underneath the veil... I saw a stirring... Underneath the veil_

Er errichtete eine Mauer um sich herum, die niemand jemals wieder durchdringen sollte. Eine Mauer der Verachtung, der Abscheu, des Hasses, der grenzenlosen Kälte. Aus Angst und Unsicherheit erwuchsen Sarkasmus und Zynismus, nie wieder wollte er verletzt werden. Fehlgeleitete Neugierde und falsche Motivationen hatten seine Seele verdorben, doch er selbst war es, der sich mit Hilfe der von ihm eigenhändig errichteten Mauer immer wieder den Rückweg versperrte, den Rückweg in die Welt der Lebenden, der Wärme und des Vertrauens.

_It may come out of the blue_

_Unbelievable but true_

_All and more than you could fear_

_has happened here_

Er verabscheute sich selbst für die Taten seiner Vergangenheit, für das Ausmaß seiner Grausamkeiten. Damals war er sogar unter den Todessern berüchtigt. Es wurde gemunkelt er sei zu allem fähig. Damit hatten sie Recht. Nur so war es ihm möglich, in jungen Jahren sehr schnell die Gunst des Dunklen Lords zu erwerben. Doch sein Erfolg schmeckte schal und wurde schließlich bitter.

Während der kommenden Jahre als Lehrer in Hogwarts wurde seinem Umfeld schnell bewusst, dass es besser wäre, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, sich nicht um ihn zu bemühen. Er strahlte eine Kälte aus, die wie Feuer brannte. Jegliche von ihm gesetzte Grenze wurde respektiert. Seine Schwächen waren tief in ihm vergraben und gut geschützt. Ebenso wie das Wissen um seine persönliche Schuld, die er niemals würde abtragen können.

_I'll show you what it's like_

_standing on the other side_

_But on the way to the end_

_I'll hold your hand..._

Er war damals zu verbohrt und von seinen Ideen zu besessen, um Lily verstehen zu können, ihre Angst vor den Todessern und allem, wofür sie standen, zu begreifen. Für ihn war es ein Spiel mit der Macht, ein Kampf um Anerkennung, doch niemals sah er die Gefahr. Er war sich seiner Sache damals sicher gewesen, er war sich Lilys Freundschaft so sicher. Nie kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Lily ihn fallen lassen könnte, nun, wo er ihr etwas zu bieten hätte. Er hätte sie auf Händen getragen, niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt. Nur Lily sah das Ende voraus, den Weg der vor ihm lag, und dass in seiner Welt kein Platz für sie war. Er war zu blind, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Seine kluge Lily! Sie hatte nur versucht, ihm zu helfen, versucht, ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen. Hätte er doch damals nur auf sie gehört, vielleicht wäre alles ganz anders gekommen. Er reichte ihr die Hand, doch sie schlug sie aus. Seine Entschuldigungen wollte sie nicht hören. Verletzt von ihrer Ablehnung verstand er nicht, dass auch er ihre Hand ausgeschlagen hatte, immer wieder, jahrelang. Doch irgendwann gab sie ihn auf.

_Look at yourself and the comfort you live in_

_You know what you've got when you know what you've given_

_to the silence... When there's nowhere else to go but..._

Dass sie ausgerechnet James Potter heiraten musste hatte er nie verstanden. Es verbitterte ihn mehr als ihre Ablehnung ihm gegenüber es jemals zu tun vermochte. Damals wünschte er sich eine gerechte Strafe für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Dass er es dann war, der ohne es zu wissen ihr Schicksal besiegelte und das Strafmaß bestimmte, zerriss sein Herz. Nichts konnte die Dunkelheit seiner Seele jemals wieder erhellen, die sich im Moment der Todesnachricht auf ihn legte. Seine Qual kannte keine Grenzen, noch heute nicht. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

_Underneath the veil... I saw a stirring... Underneath the veil..._

Sein letzter Gedanke galt Lily, als seine Augen brachen.

Er vermeinte sie zu sehen, ihr leises Lachen zu hören, dort, auf der anderen Seite.

"Vergib mir, Lily..."


End file.
